Prélude avant la nouvelle lumière
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 75. UA Omegaverse. Kagami doit partir en urgence pour le travail, laissant malgré lui un Kuroko qui en est à son neuvième mois. Ce dernier décide alors de passer tranquillement sa journée en s'efforçant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Yaoi. KagaKuro, AoKise.


_Disclaimers : Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou voici la soixante-quinzième requête de la petite boite à requêtes et aussi la première que je fais dans un autre fandom que celui de Haikyuu!. Il s'agit d'une demande de Lena Dragonis Fullbuster ou ftgf41900 sur Wattpad avec une fic KagaKuro Omegaverse. Autant vous prévenir en avance, il y a du Mpreg dans la fic donc si ça vous choque, la croix de sortie est ouverte et cliquable. Aussi, j'ai fait l'inventaire des requêtes sur mon blog et j'ai mis à jour la liste. J'ai mis le lien sur mes profils ffnet et Wattpad mais si ça ne marche pas, il suffit de taper l'adresse sur Google. Bonne lecture. :)**

"BIP!BIP!BIP!..." Taiga tapa rageusement sur son réveil en maugréant. Il savait qu'il étqit en congés et que mettre la sonnerie était donc inutile mais ce fut pour lui une habitude, surtout avec sa profession qui l'obligeait de rester à l'affut du moindre appel. En tous cas, ce n'était pas le fait de se réveiller tôt qui le dérangeait, après tout, il avait l'habitude. C'était surtout parce qu'il réveillait son compagnon omega qui fut allongé dos à lui alors que celui-ci avait surtout besoin de repos.

Il en profita alors pour caresser le ventre rond de Tetsuya avant de s'excuser tout en lui plantant un petit baiser sur sa nuque : "Je suis désolé, Tetsuya. J'ai oublié de l'éteindre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Taiga, le rassura son compagnon d'une voix ensommeillée, par contre, j'aimerai dormir encore un peu.

\- Je vais préparer le petit déjeûner, déclara alors l'alpha roux en se levant, tu veux que je te l'apporte au lit?

\- Non, ça va, répondit Tetsuya en se retournant légèrement pour lui adresser un petit sourire épuisé, je me repose encore quelques minutes et je te rejoins en bas.

\- D'accord, fit Taiga en enfilant ses chaussons pour descendre jusque dans la cuisine afin de mettre des tranches de pain de mie dans le grille-pain avant de faire frire du bacon et des oeufs sur une poële. Il en mit une autre à chauffer sur la plaque à coté pour préparer des pancakes pour son époux. Taiga s'évertuait toujours de faire des plats équilibrés pour Tetsuya, surtout avec leur enfant à naître.

Par contre, cela n'empêchait pas ce dernier à avoir des envies incongrues comme toute personne enceinte qui se respectait. En tous cas, le roux était nerveux mais deux mains effleurant ses flancs le firent sursauter. "Ah! Fais attention, Tetsuya, s'écria Taiga en se retournant légèrement, je fais la cuisine.

\- J'avais envie de sentir ton odeur, déclara Tetsuya en lui souriant tendrement, elle m'apaise beaucoup."

Taiga éteignit les plaques pour faire face à son mari dont la rondeur du ventre attestait qu'il en était à son neuvième mois. L'alpha était stressé à l'idée que leur enfant n'allait pas tarder à naitre, craignant que ça se passe mal pour Tetsuya. Bon, c'était Midorima qui suivait sa grossesse et connaissant la minutie de ce dernier, ça la rassurait en quelque sorte.

Alex et Tatsuya l'avait d'ailleurs aidé à aménager la chambre du bébé dont Akashi avait gracieusement offert le mobilier en guise de cadeau pour la baby shower de l'omega et lui-même s'était mis en congès pour cette occasion qui le comblait de joie malgré son appréhension quant à l'accouchement.

Taiga embrassa tendrement le front de Tetsuya en annoçant : "Je vais mettre le couv..., le téléphone se mit à sonner,... Et zut! C'est quoi ces trucs avec les sonneries, aujourd'hui? Je vais répondre, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers le combiné accroché dans le salon.

Tetsuya s'assit, son sourire s'effaçant petit à petit lorsqu'il entendit la suite : "Quoi!? Mais vous êtes sûr? Mais mon compagnon en est à son neuvième mois, je ne vais pas le laisser... Bon, d'accord."

Taiga raccrocha d'un geste sec : "Il y a une urgence et un de mes collègues a été blessé lors du dernier incendie, expliqua l'alpha d'un ton désolé, je vais te faire le ptit déj' vite fait, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête, mais après je dois...

-... Vas-y maintenant, Taiga, le coupa Tetsuya en se levant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, je me débrouillerai et si jamais les contractions commencent, j'appelerai Midorima-kun. Il m'a passé son numéro en cas d'urgence.

\- Je n'aime pas te laisser comme ça, se reprocha son mari en marmonnant entre ses dents.

\- Tout ira bien, le rassura l'omega en lui caressant la joue, un doux sourire aux lèvres, maintenant, dépêche-toi d'aller à la caserne."

Tetsuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter étant donné le métier de Taiga qui pouvait être très dangereux mais il fit en sorte de réprimer son anxiété afin d'éviter que son mari ne le ressente par le biais de leur lien. Il l'aida donc à se préparer avant de lui dire au revoir sur le seuil de la porte non sans lui avoir posé un doux baiser sur les lèvres. "Bon courage, Taiga.

\- Je t'appellerai dès que ce sera terminé, murmura le roux en l'embrassant de nouveau, fais attention à toi."

L'omega hocha silencieusement la tête avant de fermer la porte en soupirant tout en sentant le bébé donner des petits coups. "Toi aussi, Papa te manque?, l'interrogea affectueusement en caressant son ventre avant de se diriger dans le salon pour finir de préparer les oeufs brouillés. Cependant, leurs odeurs l'écoeura. Il comprenait pourquoi Taiga lui faisait des pancakes à la place. Au fil de sa grossesse, Tetsuya avait découvert que leur enfant à naitre avait l'air d'être très sucre, comme Murasakibara.

Il décida de monter dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Taiga pour se reposer un peu devant un bon livre. J'irai dehors sortir Nigou plus tard dans la matinée, se dit-il en pensée avant de s'allonger sur le lit et prendre le livre posé sur la table de chevet, son roman d'aventures favori que Taiga lui avait offert pendant qu'ils étaient en terminale.

Ils s'étaient fiancés après le lycée puis l'alpha avait choisi decse former en tant que pompier tandis qu'il avait poursuivi ses études pour devenir professeur des écoles. Taiga et lui s'étaient mariés peu après qu'ils eurent leur travail et quelques mois après, ils avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant.

Pour Tetsuya, qui aimait les enfants, cette grossesse l'enchantait autant qu'elle l'angoissait. Tatsuya, le frère de coeur de Taiga, l'avait rassuré en lui disant que la sienne s'était bien passée. Murasakibara-kun et lui avait eu une fille qu'ils avaient nommé Anna. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser qu'il ferait bien un petit tour dans leur patisserie, histoire d'acheter un ou deux éclairs à la vanille. L'omega prit alors la décision d'y aller en sortant son chien après s'être reposé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Tetsuya se balada dans le quartier en tenant la laisse de Nigou qui avançait tranquillement devant lui. Le petit husky avait beaucoup grandi depuis ces dernières années et sa carrure, qui le faisait penser à un loup, émerveillait et intimidait les passants sans qu'ils ne fassent attention à lui. Les omegas masculins étaient mieux vus de la société maintenant contrairement aux époques un peu plus reculées et en voir un enceint en pleine rue ne choquait personne.

Il arriva devant une petite boutique située au bout de la rue où Nigou se mit d'office à coté de l'entrée pour l'attendre. "Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, fit Tetsuya au chien tout en lui caressant la tête avant de rentrer dans l'établissement où Himuro-kun l'accueillit, un doux sourire aux lèvres. "Tiens, bonjour, Kuroko-kun, le salua-t-il avant de se rembrunir, tu ne devrais pas rester chez toi dans ton état? Et où est Taiga?

\- Je vais juste m'acheter deux éclairs à la vanille, tenta de la tranquiliser Tetsuya, et Taiga a du partir au travail remplacé quelqu'un en urgence. Comment va la famille?

\- Atsushi se repose à la maison vu qu'il s'est levé très tôt pour faire les commandes, répondit Tatsuya en mettant les petites patisseries dans une boite, et Anna est à la maternelle. Elle veut revoir son professeur, tu sais?, le taquina-t-il en riant légèrement.

\- Je dois d'abord m'occuper de notre petit trésor à Taiga et moi, déclara Tetsuya en caressant son ventre, après, je reviendrai à l'école.

\- Anna sera contente de voir votre enfant quand il sera né, renchérit le noiraud en passant à la caisse, vous gardez toujours la surprise quant à savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon?

\- Oui, répondit l'omega en payant les éclairs, Taiga et moi nous ne le saurons qu'à la naissance. Il faudra aussi que je choisisse qui de Kise-kun ou d'Aomine-kun sera son parrain, ajouta-t-i en soupirant.

\- Ces deux-là se disputent encore à ce sujet?, demanda Tatsuya avec amusement tandis que Kuroko-kun hocha la tête, ils devraient plutôt penser à leur vie de couple, non?"

Kise et Aomine étaient ensemble mais leur relation avait tendance à être pour le moins tumultueuse des fois, comme avec ce sujet de discorde que Tetsuya jugeait fort trivial. Leur discussion fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'un visage familier que l'omega ne s'attendait pas à voir. "Tetsuya, fit Akashi d'un ton légèrement surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

\- Bonjour, Akashi-kun, salua Tetsuya en prenant la boite, je suis simplement venu m'acheter des gâteaux en attendant l'arrivée de Taiga." Il ne niait pas qu'il était inquiet même s'il le cachait bien. Etre pompier signifiait être prêt à risquer sa vie pour en sauver d'autres tout comme Aomine le faisait en tant que policier et rien que ce simple constat le rendait très nerveux, cependant, il ne voulait pas rendre Taiga inquiet donc il évita d'y penser.

"Tetsuya, attends-moi, lui ordonna Akashi quand il fut sur le point de partir après les avoir salués Himuro-kun et lui, je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi. Il est hors de question que tu rentres seul dans ton état.

\- D'accord, répondit Tetsuya en soupirant. Impossible de discuter les ordres d'Akashi-kun quand il avait décidé quelque chose. Ils sortirent donc après que Seijûrou eut acheté son gateau puis Tetsuya prit la laisse de Nigou qui en avait profité pour roupiller en attendant son maitre. "J'ai appelé mon chauffeur pour qu'il nous emmène chez toi, déclara Akashi en caressant la tête du chien, chose exceptionnelle chez lui, et j'appellerai Ryouta en chemin afin qu'il te tienne compagnie car je suppose que Kagami a dû partir à la caserne travailler."

Tetsuya opina silencieusement de la tête. Akashi avait vu juste bien que ça ne l'étonnait guère venant de lui. "Ça ne te dérange pas que mon chien rentre dans ta voiture.

\- Evidemment que non, sinon, je ne l'aurai pas proposé, répliqua Seijûrou en regardant sa boite d'un air pensif, je me demande si tous les omegas enceints aiment les gâteaux. Mon pauvre Kouki s'est réveillé avec une grande envie de gâteaux parfumés au macha et en te voyant en acheter dans la patisserie d'Atsushi, je me pose la question.

\- Je l'ignore, déclara Tetsuya avec un petit sourire. Akashi-kun avait trouvé le bonheur auprès de Furihata-kun, chose surprenante étant donné leurs caractères mais pourtant, l'ancien joueur fantôme avait trouvé que Seijûrou s'était adouci au contact de Kouki. Son coté "grand frère" ressortait plus souvent et son caractère était devenu moins glaçant aussi.

Le chauffeur arriva quelques instants plus tard et Akashi attendit que Tetsuya et Nigou furent rentrés dans la voiture pour rentrer à son tour. Seijûrou tenta d'appeler Kise puis il prit le parti de lui laisser un message vu que le blond ne répondit pas. "Il doit être en pleine séance photo, déclara-t-il en envoyant son sms, de toute manière, le connaissant, il arrivera assez vite chez toi. J'ai aussi envoyé un message à Kagami pour le prévenir.

\- Merci Akashi-kun de veiller sur moi mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'aider, déclara Tetsuya qui fut gêné par tant de sollicitude, lui qui était habitué à passer inaperçu.

\- Kagami sera plus rassuré de te voir avec quelqu'un que tout seul, fit Seijûrou en croisant ses jambes, tu portes une vie en toi, tu risques de la mettre au monde tôt ou tard et ça peut être très dangereux s'il n'y a personne avec toi. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Reo de veiller sur Kouki en mon absence, ajouta-t-il son regard vermillon se faisant plus sombre, sa grossesse est certes moins avancée que la tienne mais je ne cesse d'être anxieux à l'idée qu'il soit seul mêmesi le fait qu'il porte en lui notre enfant me comble de joie. Ah, nous sommes arrivés, remarqua-t-il en regardant la fenêtre, garez-vous ici, ordonna-t-il ensuite au chauffeur avant de s'adresser à Tetsuya, je te souhaite une bonne journée, Tetsuya et repose-toi bien surtout.

\- Merci, Akashi-kun, fit Tetsuya en sortant de la voiture avec Nigou. Il amena le chien devant sa niche en enlevant la laisse avant de rentrer chez lui se reposer tout en savourant de bons éclairs à la vanille. Comme Akashi l'avait prévenu, un Kise bien nerveux arriva au beau milieu de l'après-midi. "Kurokocchiiii!, s'écria-t-il en pleurnichant tout en le prenant dans ses bras, Akashicchi a dit que tu n'allais pas bien.

\- Je vais bien, Kise-kun, soupira Tetsuya en se dègageant de son étreinte, rentre, je vais te faire du thé."

Ryouta mit à peine un pas dans le vestibule qu'il posa ses deux mains sur les lèvres pour se ruer ensuite aux toilettes. "Oh, non! Ça recommence!" Tetsuya ferma la porte sans mot dire et prépara une tisane digestive en attendant que les nausées du blond se calment. Ryouta regagna le salon cinq minutes après, bien éreinté à force de régurgiter. "Aomine-kun est au courant?, demanda-t-il sans prendre de gants tout en lui donnant une tasse.

\- Non, répondit Ryouta en prenant le récipient, je n'ai fait le test de grossesse qu'hier et oui, il est positif, il se rembrunit, Daiki est déjà assez occupé avec son boulot alors..., Tetsuya se tint soudainement le ventre, Kurokocchi, qu'est-ce qui se...?

\- Appelle... L'ambulance, haleta Tetsuya en serrant les dents face à la douleur déchirante qu'il commença à ressentir, le bébé..."

L'omega blond sortit son portable de sa poche et s'exécuta le plus vite possible tout en prévenant Aomine par le biais de leur lien que Kurokocchi allait accoucher, histoire qu'il ne demande pas pourquoi il était stressé.

Taiga rejoignit le camion après avoir secouru la dernière personne présente dans l'immeuble. L'incendie, qui s'était produit dans l'étage d'un immeuble assez élevé, avait été dur à maitriser mais tout le monde était sauf, c'était l'essentiel. Par contre, l'alpha roux se sentit grandement épuisé. Il fut sur le point de discuter avec ses collègues au sujet de ce qui restait à faire quant Aomine, qui fut là pour encadrer le pèrimètre, le prit à part alors qu'il venait à peine de retirer son casque. "Tetsu est à l'hopital, fit le policier en l'amenant dans sa voiture, faut qu'on se dépêche. Ryouta est avec lui."

Kagami mit un moment à comprendre la situation mais tout ce qu'il retint fut que Tetsuya était en train de mettre au monde leur enfant en ce moment-même. Ça l'inquièta quand il entendit la voix de son mari résonner dans sa tête.

 _Tout va bien... Taiga._

Daiki mit le gyrophare et l'amena rapidement à l'hopital où se trouvait l'omega. Il sentait aussi que son compagnon n'avait pas l'air bien et que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de l'accouchement de Tetsu.

Ils retrouvèrent donc Kise assis non loin de la salle de travail. "C'est Midorimacchi qui s'occupe de l'accouchement, leur expliqua Ryouta avant de leur raconter la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Donc, c'est Akashi qui t'a appelé, résuma Taiga, la mine chagrinée, c'est vrai que je m'en voulais de laisser Tetsuya tout seul.

\- Il est entre de bonnes mains maintenant, le rassura Ryouta en lui tapotant gentiment le dos, par contre Daiki, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai te parler, poursuivit-il en se levant pour lui prendre la main et l'amener un peu plus loin où ils purent discuter tous les deux. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ryouta?, s'inquiéta Daiki en voyant le blond si renfermé, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, ces derniers temps.

Certes, il leur arrivait d'avoir des petites disputes mais là, il ressentait sa nervosité et sa tristesse. "J'ai fait un test de grossesse à cause des nausées à répétition et il s'avère que j'attends ton enfant, déclara Ryouta en fuyant son regard, bon, je sais qu'avec ton boulot...Aie! Mais pourquoi tu me tapes la tête?

\- Parce que tu es un triple idiot à m'annoncer ça avec un ton aussi défaitiste, maugréa Aomine en le prenant dans ses bras, tu crois que j'allais être en colère après avoir entendu ça. Je suis très heureux au contraire."

Cet aveu émut profondément son compagnon : "C'est vrai, Daiki?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, des larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux.

\- Oui, Ryouta, murmura le noiraud en le serrant encore plus contre lui, on va être parents."

Ryouta se blottit contre lui en souriant quand Midorima les interrompit : "Allez ailleurs au lieu de vous donner en spectacle ici, fit-il en soupirant avec lassitude.

\- Kurokocchi va bien?, le questionna Kise en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son alpha.

\- L'accouchement s'est bien passé, répondit Shintarou en remontant ses lunettes, Kagami est avec lui en ce moment.

\- Nous irons les voir plus tard alors, déclara Daiki en prenant la main de Ryouta, par contre, il faudrait qu'on prenne rendez-vous avec toi, un de ses quatres."

Shintarou les regarda tour à tour avant de soupirer de nouveau : "Je vois que je vais encore avoir du pain sur la planche." Entre l'accouchement de son compagnon Takao, celui de Himuro, celui de Kuroko, la grossesse du mari d'Akashi à surveiller et maintenant celle de Kise... "Je vous demanderai à chacun de financer mes Lucky Items, grommela-t-il pour faire bonne figure. Veiller sur une période aussi charnière de la vie de ses anciens coéquipiers et mettre au monde leurs enfants le touchait malgré tout.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre où fut placé Tetsuya, Taiga contempla leur bébé endormi. Midorima lui avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon dont il se plut à admirer la petite bouille, un bras entourant les épaules de son époux. Le fait que celui-ci n'eut rien l'avait grandement soulagé. Tetsuya lui embrassa tendrement la joue avant de bercer doucement leur enfant. "Et si on l'appelait Hikaru?, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire pendant que Taiga rougit un peu à la mention du prénom.

\- Tu es sûr?, s'enquit l'alpha bien qu'il fut touché par la raison de son choix.

\- Bien sûr, Taiga, répondit Tetsuya en regardant tendrement le bébé, car notre enfant, tout comme toi, êtes mes lumières."

Taiga ne put qu'être ému de cette déclaration. "Je t'aime, Tetsuya, murmura-t-il en embrassant le front de l'omega. Ils regardèrent ensuite la petite vie qui se reposait tranquillement dans les bras de Tetsuya, tous deux heureux de sa naissance.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit encore avec du Kuroko's Basket pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère, la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza avec Kageyama et Yamaguchi et la requête TsukiHina. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
